


鼓手

by DeniseFanta



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, bottom dick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeniseFanta/pseuds/DeniseFanta
Summary: 迪克心中的鼓永远且只为罗伊而鸣。





	鼓手

迪克紧闭着眼睛，细小的麻痹感顺着他的脊髓爬到颅腔里炸出一路火花，疼痛就像百足的爬虫一样，沿着他的大脑沟回挤在那些缝隙里面兴风作浪，转动一下眼球他都觉得有一台榨汁机正在把他头盖骨里的东西粉碎成血肉模糊又掺杂着白花花脑浆的恶心混合物，太阳穴有节奏的跳动着，一下，又一下，像一滴被震动的鼓面不断弹起的水珠。迪克感到很困很累，仿佛前五分钟才刚刚躺下，这是常事儿了，但宿醉的这么严重可不寻常。

他现在在哪儿来着？哪个女友的家里吗？迪克努力地回忆着，炸裂的头痛使他不得不放弃。他记起了劳丽，他现在正在交往的加州女孩儿，这是她的床吗？迪克揉了揉额头，才想起劳丽昨晚上已经把他甩了。

他听到有人拉开窗帘，接着西海岸明媚的过分的太阳光就全部倾泻进了他刚刚睁开的眼睛里，他甚至还没看清楚那人是谁就不得不再次闭上眼睛。“把窗帘拉上。”他嘶哑着嗓子说，就像只怕被阳光晒死的僵尸。

“嘿哥们儿，下午两点，该起床了。”那个人说。

迪克抹了一把脸，叹了口气。罗伊——昨天喝得不省人事之后原来是他把自己接回来的吗。他不知道这算好事还是坏事，总之，他现在不想起床。

“让我再躺会儿。”迪克疲惫地说，“我脑袋快炸了。”

“起床，把药吃了，你会感觉好很多的。”罗伊掀开迪克的被子，试图把他弄下床，而迪克则紧紧拽住一个被角，“你有没有听过任何一个看见过你睡觉的人说你在睡着时毫无战斗力？”

迪克没有成功阻止罗伊收走他的被子，他本来想发脾气的来着，看他看见解酒的药和一大杯温水就在床头柜上摆着，于是他坐起来，用写满恨意的眼神盯着罗伊的脸，吃完了罗伊为他准备的药。走下床时他依旧觉得晕晕乎乎，但比起昨天晚上已经好很多了。他慢腾腾的挪到卫生间洗漱了一番，再出来时，看见客厅的茶几上已经摆好了刚刚才送来的外卖。

迪克吃了很多，因为他昨晚上把胃里的所有东西都吐了出来。罗伊看着他同时狼吞虎咽三块披萨，觉得建议他吃慢点也是白费功夫。迪克看见他一点儿东西也没吃，忙着发短信，猜测那是些关于工作上的事情。

“我怎么来你家的？”迪克吃完后，拿纸巾擦着嘴问。

“你打我电话了，不记得了？”罗伊看着他，“你昨晚上的样子甚至比你现在看起来还要清醒，擦擦你的下巴，那里粘了酱汁。”

迪克把一张纸巾擦得一塌糊涂，“我真想不起来了，”他朝着他眨眨眼睛，“我当时怎么说的？”

“你哭着对我说你想见我一面。”

“这不好笑，罗伊。”迪克盯着他皱起眉头。

“好吧，你当时说你被个姑娘甩了心情很不好喝了点酒又无处可去，叫我来接你在我家住一晚。”罗伊耸耸肩，“你就在这儿了。”

“就这样？”迪克问。

“你还想怎样？”罗伊说，“说真的我也不知道你为什么在星城，你昨晚上差不多什么都没跟我说。”

“劳丽是星城人，”迪克看着罗伊说，接着补充道，“甩了我的那个姑娘。”

“她为什么要和你分手？不可理喻，你简直完美。”罗伊乐呵呵地看着他说，迪克知道这是讽刺。

“讲真的，罗伊？”迪克扯扯衣服，他穿着罗伊大他一码的t恤做睡衣，领口有些大，他捏着那儿最后再抹了一把嘴以表达不满，“她的抱怨我一句都没听进去，当时我脑子里全想着回程机票的事儿。她挺好的，小个子，金头发，蓝眼睛。说话时声音尖尖的，全用来抱怨我一整个月没空见她。你知道我这次来是想和她谈谈，但我发现她已经另寻新欢了，她说我是个糟糕的男朋友，史上最糟的那种，然后，‘砰’，我就被甩啦。”

“所以你就喝的烂醉如泥？”罗伊看上去不大相信，“我以为你早就习惯被别人甩了。”

“是啊，我当然习惯了，哥谭街上走着的二十五岁以下的姑娘十个里有七个甩过我。”迪克自嘲道，“‘噢dick你他妈果然是个dick’这句话我听了不下四十遍，前任专用。”

“那你还喝这么多？昨晚上我找到你的时候你都吐了一回了，手上还抓着瓶酒。”罗伊皱眉，评论道，“就为了个姑娘，这不像你。”

迪克摇摇头，他感到脑仁像是核桃在壳里一样晃来晃去，他就像一个失忆的人试图找回过去的记忆，但被宣告失败。“我不是为了这件事，我不是为了她，”他说，并且努力的回想着，但那个正确答案正沉在深海里，他找不着，“我忘了原因。”

“忘了就忘了吧，别去想了。”罗伊边走到电视机前打开游戏主机边说。

迪克立即采纳了他的建议，并找出了靠枕下的手柄。

 

-

当罗伊找到他的时候已经是凌晨两点，他刚刚扒着路边的围栏在草坪上吐完第二轮，手上还紧紧攥着一瓶快见底的烈性威士忌，他看起来就像个无家可归的醉鬼——事实也确实如此。他啐掉嘴里带胆汁苦味的唾沫，拿最后一口酒漱了漱口。迪克看见他走近了，又剧烈的咳嗽起来，胃酸上涌，他又弯下腰去呕出一滩液体。

罗伊伸出手去拍着他的背，他支起身子来和他对视，眼睛里罗伊的脸却被生理性泪水给模糊了。他眨眨眼睛，试图看得更清楚些。“你花了多久？”他说，“我感觉就像过了两个世纪，说好的快呢，快手。”

“五分钟。”罗伊顺着他的背，看着他，“你的表是不是该修修了。”

他倒在罗伊的双臂里，浑身酒气，脸蹭着罗伊裸露的脖子，滚烫的像在发烧。罗伊支撑着他的重量努力维持自己的平衡。

“罗伊，”他的嘴唇贴着罗伊脖子上的皮肤，原本就吐词不清的语句更加模糊难辨，“罗伊，你一抱着我我就犯困。”

小鸟向来只会在有安全感的时候才会睡着，罗伊愣了一下，握住他的肩膀把他推开，“嘿，迪克，现在别睡，好吗？”

迪克垂着头，看起来半梦半醒。罗伊晃了晃他的肩膀，把脸凑过去，“等到家了再睡，好吗？听话，夜翼。”

一被叫夜翼，迪克抬起了头，他半眯着眼，迷茫的盯着罗伊的脸，皱着眉头把手指抵在罗伊嘴唇上，“嘿，军火库，军火库，嘘……我现在要给你一个吻。”

“保持清醒，嘿嘿——睁开眼。”罗伊把手伸到他面前打了两个响指，“现在，我扶着你，走到街对面那辆车那边，你可以做到吗，夜翼？”

“好的。”迪克回答着，迈出了软绵绵的一步。仿佛花了半天他们才走到罗伊的车前，罗伊把他扔进副驾驶系上安全带，没等他钻进驾驶座，迪克就靠着车窗闭上了眼。算了，大不了等会儿把他扛上楼去，罗伊边系上安全带边想，希望他没有变重。

发动机的震动让迪克很不舒服，他醒了过来，到了罗伊的公寓前他觉得这段路肯定不止十分钟，罗伊是怎么在五分钟内就找到他的呢？是他刚好在附近吗？在凌晨两点的时候？还是他真的很担心自己——又或许这只是自作多情的猜想。他想到这儿，笑了，想拉开车门结果发现指尖一点力气都没有，最后还是罗伊把他抱出了车又把他抱到了房门前。他本来想自己走，他还记得罗伊住在哪一层，他甚至还能看清了罗伊的门牌号，那串该死的熟悉的数字——他想着，生理性泪水又冒了出来，妈的，他真他妈想吐。

他的屋子还是那样，一点没变，罗伊架着他去浴室里冲了个澡，接着把他抱到床上，迪克艰难地醒着，目光游离在房间的每一处。罗伊翘起了角的旧海报还没揭下来，上面印着上个世纪最出色的爵士鼓手们。罗伊站在床边，看着他，催促他赶紧去睡，迪克把视线转回到罗伊身上，他不知道自己在想些什么，在模模糊糊之中他只记得自己说了一句：“罗伊，你的鼓打得真棒。”

罗伊不知道他什么意思，他赌他自己都不知道。罗伊不玩鼓已经很久了，他怎么会突然记起这回事儿呢？罗伊去洗了个澡，接着走回卧室，盯着那几张海报，他在几年前还对这几位鼓手如数家珍。他记得那段日子，在迪克还没和他分手的时候，他们有时会一起住在这儿，早上醒来时他就拿他的手指在迪克的脖子或是腰侧上轻轻敲打着唤醒他，迪克通常会用一个长长的早安吻来阻止罗伊这种孩子气的行为。而罗伊那时也很热衷于这个游戏，毕竟那可是他完美的男朋友，一个吻太值了。接着他们就会在那个美好的清晨嬉闹着在被子下面互相挠着痒，笑得咯咯作响谁也不愿意先起床离开对方。那些如蜂蜜一样粘稠又甜腻的日子就那么一眨眼的消失不见了。罗伊转过身去看着迪克，他睡着了，呼吸安稳又平静。只要再坚持一下，他们也不是没有复合的可能，可是这哪怕有任何的意义吗？蜂蜜已经变成了苦酒，回不去的就是回不去了。但当然，他还爱着他，他成为他朋友的时间比做他男朋友的时间可长得多，不管发生了什么迪克永远是他最好的朋友，不管发生了什么，这毫无疑问。罗伊看着他想。

罗伊不知道迪克还记不记得十七岁那年，他第一次跟着乐队在一个地下酒吧开了场演唱会，他作为一个鼓手远没有作为快手或奎恩的养子来的有名。迪克对音乐的品味很糟糕，但他还是和舞台下那些喝高了的听众们一起为他们欢呼和沸腾。迪克全程都看着他，他也仿佛只为他一个人而奏。罗伊看了看自己的手指，那上面有着不知是因为练箭还是练鼓而形成的厚茧。演唱完结束以后他们在酒吧的厕所里做爱，他就是用这双手抚摸迪克裸露的脊背。他们没睡过几次，毕竟分手的时候他们才十八岁，但那确实是他们最好的一次经历。他又在床前站了一会儿，他的鼓早就被扔在车库里，但是鼓槌没有，它们被放在哪儿了？罗伊走到客厅，在一个堆满空弹匣和机械零件的角落前蹲下，仔细的寻找着，那副木制小棍就躺在那儿，上面蹭着些零件上的油污。他用手指擦去那上面黑乎乎的污迹，食指握处还留着些血迹，那擦不掉，他甚至惊讶于他当时练习的认真——当时食指被磨破，夜里只能用指腹拉弓。

他把鼓槌握在手中，在空气里敲打起来，这么久过去了他也觉得有些生疏。他玩儿了一会儿，觉得毫无意思，将它们收起来放在了电视机边。短头发已经干透了，罗伊走进卧室钻进被窝，搂着熟睡的迪克进入了睡眠。

 

-

他们打了两局使命召唤，罗伊的手柄有些不好使，但他还是赢了。他得意的瞧着迪克，而后者抱着一大碗辣味玉米片，把还没醒酒作为输了的借口。

“然后，”迪克咽下一口食物，“劳丽就看着我，用那种好像真的爱过我的眼神，说‘你让我们怎么继续？我们整整一个月都没有见面，你没空来加利福尼亚，每次我去哥谭你也找借口脱身。’”

“你应该直接告诉她布鲁德海文夜里的那个穿紧身衣的翘臀小伙就是你。”罗伊伸手捞了一把玉米片扔进嘴里。“姑娘们都喜欢那样，危险而又神秘，像老蝙蝠。”

“像老蝙蝠。”迪克赞同的点了点头，“但她看我的时候眼神下意识的会瞟向一个方向，那里坐的那个男人是她的新男友，我猜。”

罗伊嚼着，听他继续说下去。

“然后，果然，她走的时候那个男人也走了，我真厉害。”他将嘴里的玉米片嚼得松脆带响，“我那时候甚至因为一个推测被证实了而感到没那么伤心。”

“你不伤心是因为你根本不爱她。”罗伊发表评论，“你对她最多只是个谈感情的炮友，我光听你说都听得出来。”

“我爱过每一个我睡过的姑娘。”迪克信誓旦旦。

“那你说说上次沃利生日派对时你带去的那个姑娘叫什么名字？”罗伊挑起眉毛看着他，“想不起来了吧？”

“她叫黛西。”迪克秒答。

“你现编的。”罗伊看着他的眼睛，迪克从来没能骗过他，“我真的很好奇每次都是什么决定你要和那些姑娘交往的。”

迪克抱着那个大碗，想了一会。“我在警局遇见她，那时候她的钱包被人偷了，之后我请她喝了杯咖啡，我夸她的头发好看，她说她之前染了大红色——凯特的那种红色，她原本是金发，褪了色之后看起来就是橘红色。”他看向罗伊接着说道，“我喜欢的那种红色。”

“和芭芭拉一样，真好。”

“和你一样。”迪克说。

罗伊假装没听到，问他接下来想玩正当防卫还是质量效应。

“我是个糟糕的男朋友吗，罗伊？”他将零食碗放下，问他。

“你无可挑剔。”罗伊回答。

“那我们为什么分手了？”迪克问。

“因为我才是糟糕的那一个。”罗伊盯着电视机屏幕，PS4发出圆滑的音效。

“是，你糟透了。”迪克拿起手柄，“玩GTA吧。”

罗伊一意孤行的打开了神秘海域。

“你瞧，我说什么来着？”迪克把手柄放下，拿起茶几上的空碗扔进了厨房水槽，回来的时候游戏还没加载完，他耐心的等着，突然看到了电视机旁边的东西，“那是什么？你放在主机旁边的那玩意儿？”

“我的鼓槌，”游戏读完档，罗伊摁着手柄上的按键，没看他一眼，“你昨晚上好像提起了它我就找了出来，它竟然还没被我当成柴烧了，多不可思议。”

德雷克在屏幕上动了起来，迪克蹲在电视机前，看着那两根棍子，“我昨晚上说什么了？”他问，然后拿起鼓槌，交叉敲打着，看起来就像夜翼在耍他的两根短棍。

“也没什么。”罗伊操纵着德雷克在人群中奔跑着，带着海风味道的海岛歌曲从音响里传出来，节奏明快，“你就提了句我打鼓怎样怎样什么的，很惊讶你在醉成那样的情况下还能记得我打鼓的事儿。”

迪克觉得头又开始疼了起来，太阳穴跳动着，跟着音乐的节奏仿佛要爆开，他想起来了，那个答案从深海里浮上了水面，他喝得不省人事的原因。迪克再一次的觉得胃酸上涌，一阵一阵的。战斗的紧张音乐响起，他控制着呼吸，试图忍住那股恶心的感觉。鼓点声越来越密集，枪声，敌人的死亡音效，德雷克被一梭子子弹打中了，掉了点血，迪克吸了一口气，肠胃纠结成一团，他难受，难受的就想要死了一样。当德雷克再一次地被击中发出受伤音效时，迪克冲进卫生间，锁上门，跪在马桶前狂吐了起来，吃的东西被吐得一点儿都不剩，嘴里的唾沫又酸又涩。罗伊扔下手柄追到门前，敲着门喊着他的名字。迪克皱着眉头，跌落在瓷砖地板上的应该不只是生理性泪水。音乐停了，德雷克死了，他擦了擦嘴角的唾沫，说了句“我没事”。

 

-

迪克看着劳丽转身离去，女孩儿的发梢还带点红色，在那上面的已经回到金黄，跟在她后面的那个男人恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，而他只是朝他挑了挑眉毛回敬。

迪克的长岛冰茶还没喝完，他订了末班机票，现在为时尚早，如果现在他能搭讪到一个姑娘，也许能把机票改到明天下午。他扫视了一圈，还没有来电的，他郁闷的喝下一口酒，祈祷自己别被哪个基佬给看上。

电视里的新闻在放奥利弗奎恩，总裁在昨天的慈善晚会上致辞，迪克盯着他的山羊胡子，不知道为什么觉得他一本正经地有些好笑，他还看见了黛娜的几个镜头，她站在奥利身边，论谁见了都是天造地设的一对。为他们干杯，迪克对自己说，又喝下了一大口，然而看看自己，一个人，在酒吧里喝着酒，没有人陪。他或许可以打电话叫黛娜出来，也许现在她还没出去夜巡而他十分需要一个知心大姐姐。奥利弗是注定没空的，而且他如果坐在这儿也未免太显眼了些。罗伊，迪克想到了他，按照这个顺序，想到他的名字是必然的结果。迪克的手肘撑在吧台上，指尖滑过杯外凝结的水珠。罗伊不一定在星城吧，他现在不是个政府雇佣兵吗，满世界跑的那一种。

给他打个电话吧。一部分的迪克格雷森这么说，你刚被人甩了，理所应当得到好兄弟的安慰，更何况他是你最爱的那个前男友。

正因为你还爱着他。另一半的格雷森反驳，你才不能去找他，不能在电话里哭唧唧娘兮兮就像个失败者求着前男友回来一样。

跟从你内心的选择。格雷森一号说。

但爱就是克制。持反对意见的他这么说。

他摇了摇头，把那俩小人的声音甩了出去，他掏出手机，寻思着或许可以找沃利，反正他跑过来用不了一分钟，又可以花不久的时间把迪克送回到布鲁德海文去。但是手指却不听话，迪克干脆把手机放在桌面上，如果下一次屏幕亮起来是因为社交网站的消息推送，他就打罗伊电话，如果是布鲁斯或阿福或警局打来电话，他就给沃利发个短信。

他等着，突然觉得这很不公平，机会明显被刻意地倾向罗伊那一边，于是他又神经质的把手机塞回裤兜，喝下一口酒。

迪克思考着，他前不久还黑到过政府情报网里只为了扫一眼罗伊的近期任务，他这两周在休假，不是吗？可能自己看错了，也有可能即使他在休假，也没准不在星城。他要是在这儿，他就会跟着奥利去那个慈善晚宴，而他没出现在新闻里，所以他不在，别妄想了格雷森，他从小就是个喜欢到处乱窜的野孩子。

你在自欺欺人。先前的那部分他又不屈不挠的回来了，接着说。你从来都知道罗伊不喜欢跟着奥利出席这种企业活动。这不构成你做个胆小鬼的理由。

另一个格雷森也突然冒了出来，大声驳回。

反驳有些无力，迪克察觉到了。不过就是打自己最好朋友一个电话，自己到底在扭捏些什么。但最终他采取了持反对意见的他的建议，再等等，他对自己说，等等，至少等这杯酒喝完了再说。

长岛冰茶见底后他又要了一杯highball，掺在里面的苏打过于甜，他喝了几口，酒吧的主场乐队开始了他们的演奏。深色皮肤的主唱在前两首还没进入状态，但很快，气氛活跃起来，下一曲有人点了一首爵士摇滚风的歌曲。

迪克听到副歌，觉得自己在什么地方听过这首歌，大概是很早之前，但也没有他偷放布鲁斯的黑胶唱片收藏时那么早。歌曲在间奏部分有一段架子鼓独奏，他盯着那个鼓手，看他敲击着，一下又一下，他可算是想起来了，那是罗伊第一次上台演奏时他打过的曲子。

他花了好久终于记起来罗伊还有个身份是乐队的鼓手。迪克那时候对他的音乐才能又欣赏又嫉妒——他已经是奥利弗奎恩的养子，绿箭侠的助手，骑射的本领一流，可他竟然还会玩架子鼓。罗伊那时候看着他，笑着挑了挑他的下巴，说你唱歌不也挺好听的嘛。他回答说那可不一样。在十五六岁的年纪除了摇滚还有什么更酷吗？罗伊接着就吻了他，之后拿那双绿色的眼睛看着迪克，说：“你都把乐队的鼓手泡到手了还想怎样？”

他的目光无法从那个鼓手身上移开，他开始想象那是十七岁的罗伊，自信又叛逆，能轻而易举的打出四分音符速度330，这全归功于他在学习箭术时也需要手臂的练习。

相比之下这个年轻人就生涩多了，他会手忙脚乱地扶住铜钹，力度有时也会太大。但难道罗伊那时候就比他打得更好吗？迪克不记得了，但他猜也不是，只不过是记忆和感情在骗他而已。或许罗伊的水平比这个人差多了，但那无所谓，只要他记得的罗伊是个完美的鼓手就可以了。

不知不觉间迪克又喝下了三杯酒，空杯子在他面前一字排开着，重影让那些个杯子看起来真他妈多。迪克干脆要了一整瓶威士忌，打开后坐到离舞台最近的那个位置听鼓手的演奏。他从皮夹里抽出两百美元给了那个学生长相的鼓手，不忘用巴蒂瑞奇[注1]鼓励他一番，他明知道自己醉了，可还是一口接一口的喝了下去。

罗伊，他越想到他，就越难以保持清醒，大脑在酒精作用下越来越不听话，他明明打算想想姑娘，目光却不自觉地落到那些红发的身上，他想着回哥谭，星城的海却浮现在他的脑子里，他盯着那个鼓手，他看见的却是罗伊。

他最好的时光和罗伊一起度过，十八岁的时候却分了手。因为他吸了毒，被奥利弗扫地出门无家可归，可那又怎样，提出分手的时候他已经戒了，迪克不在乎，你他妈把毒都戒了我们难道不能重新开始？罗伊目光疲惫，盯着他，就像他再也不是那个快手，而他左臂短袖下露出的那届布满颜色发青的针孔的手臂一下一下地刺着迪克的神经，那天他没解释什么，迪克知道他不用，然后他们就分手了，没有多问一句为什么。

年轻鼓手的汗水滴到了鼓上，被震动的鼓面弹起，又落下。迪克的耳朵里只剩下鼓点声，沉闷如暴风雨孕育的雷响，铜钹被奋力击打，余声不绝，回荡在他的颅腔里面，像要爆炸一样，挤压着他的每条血管，他又想起了罗伊的手臂，他曾经自豪地露出它们射箭和打鼓或者拥抱迪克，十八岁的那年他把左臂藏得严严实实生怕被谁发现毒品在他身上留下的痕迹。

他明知道这时候自己应该离开，远离这该死的鼓声，但他却喝下几口酒接着坐在那边，胃在烧灼，让他浑身难受。他拿出一把钞票也没数到底有几张，让他们最后再唱一遍那首让他记不清名字的爵士摇滚。

他们唱完，收工，鼓手走到他跟前道了谢。他长得和罗伊一点儿都不像，但他只能看见他，十七岁的他，绿眼睛里闪烁着明亮的光。那双眼睛曾经属于他，曾经只注视着他，罗伊罕见的绿色眼睛就好像有一种魔力，让任何人都无法拒绝，每次和他对视，迪克最终都会给他一个吻，那绿色太美了，像在哥谭从未曾有机会见过的浅海，又像八月时在阳光下绿得发亮的森林，一切的一切都融化在了这双眼睛的绿色里，他的表白他的谎言，甚至声音，当迪克望进他的眼睛时，他发誓自己可以听到遥远的松涛和鸟鸣。

迪克最终垂下了视线，命令自己停止继续联想到他。

“先生？”鼓手问他。“你不舒服吗？”

他回过神，抬起头，看见那小伙子正在关切的望着自己，“我没事，”他撒谎道，他掏出手机，酒精的作用让他的手直打颤，“能帮我打个电话吗？瞧，我醉的都没办法握住它。那儿，电话簿里，叫沃利韦斯特的那个。”

鼓手帮他拨完号，迪克示意他可以离开，于是他就走了，背影就像他们分手那天的罗伊一样。沃利熟悉的声音在听筒里响起：“嘿，迪克？”

“沃利，”迪克喝了一口酒，“我现在很难过。”

“whoa，兄弟，怎么了，你在喝酒？”电话那头的沃利皱起眉头，语速飞快，“和我说说，什么事让你这么伤心？”

“你有没有过那种经历，你爱过一个人，刻骨铭心的那种，以为过去了这么多年自己早就忘了结果在特定场合下又他妈会想起来，脑子里全是关于回忆，当初怎么在一起又是因为什么分手，甚至一些小事都无比清晰的回到眼前。”迪克抓了一把额前的刘海，声音痛苦至极，“沃利，我没办法不想他，沃利，帮帮我。”

“等等，迪克，听我说，好吗，放下手里的酒和我好好谈谈。”沃利的语速放慢了下来，试图让迪克听得更清楚，“是关于罗伊吗？我知道我不该问，但我真的很担心你现在的情况。”

“没关系，今晚他出现在我脑子里的次数已经足够多了，不差你问这一句。”迪克在喝了一口酒之后把酒瓶放下，玻璃桌面发出一声脆响。

“听着，迪克，”沃利听见酒瓶被放下的声音，松了一口气，“你现在在哥谭吗？等我一会儿我马上就过来，好吗，哥们儿，到时候你抱着我哭一场也无所谓，只是别再喝了。”

“我不在哥谭。”迪克如实回答。

“不管你在哪儿，我都能在五分钟内赶到，告诉我，迪克，你在哪儿，我马上过来陪你。”

“不……沃利，我不是想要这个，”迪克摇摇头，大脑就像被泡在酒精里了一样沉重不堪，“我他妈只是想……让该死的罗伊哈珀滚出我的脑子。”

“迪克，你还好吗？”沃利的语气中充满着担心，“试着想想别的事，让罗伊见鬼去。”

“你以为我没试过吗？”迪克吸了下鼻子，他听起来就像快要哭了，“不管想什么，比如你，我会想到你小时候和罗伊长的有多像，比如这瓶威士忌，就会想到咱们以前偷喝酒的时候。我他妈刚刚才突然意识到我和我前一个女友交往只是因为她的星城口音和红发。我以为我早就对那件事无所谓了可事实证明没有。”

“迪克……”沃利试图安慰他，但找不到合适的语句，“我真的……不知道该怎么说，兄弟，我知道你以前有多爱他我也知道他曾爱你到何种地步。我知道这有多不容易忘记，但这过去足够久了，迪克，你该试着去习惯它而不是…在想起他的时候就把自己灌得不省人事，那没有任何帮助，该难受的在醒来之后还是会难受。”

“我知道，我他妈当然知道。”迪克说着，破碎的眼泪浸湿他的睫毛，“但我心脏那里疼的特别厉害。这么久过去了它他妈的还在疼，比他跟我说分手的那一刻疼的还要猛。”

“你真该让他知道你还这么在乎他。”沃利皱着眉头，几乎想要穿过电话去给他一个拥抱，“如果我是他，至少我会来陪你。”

“但他不是你，他只会离我越来越远。”

“你试过打他电话吗？”沃利问。

“没有，我不想去烦他。”迪克撑着额头，胃里的搅动让他恶心。“要是他挂我电话我会死在这儿。”

“打他电话吧，迪克，你得和他谈谈，这么下去不是办法。”沃利关切的说，“认清你真正想要的是什么，是罗伊从你的生活里彻底消失还是和他复合，和他谈谈，解开心结，好吗，打他个电话，要是你不，我也会去做的。“

“沃利，等等，”迪克觉得胃里翻江倒海，接着胃酸上泛，他咽下一口唾沫，“我知道了，我会这么做的。”

“你会就好，现在快去吧，希望一切事情都好，记着之后回我个电话，再见，迪克。”沃利的语气听起来并不是很放心。

“再见，沃利。”迪克挂了电话，冲进酒吧的厕所，胃里的酒精被一股脑地吐了出来，他剧烈的咳嗽着，喘不过气来，眼泪顺着脸颊滴到肮脏的地面上。就连酒吧的厕所也能让他想到罗伊和他做爱的经历，狭小的隔间里他们的身体交缠着，密不可分，撞击着喘息着，那些美好的不经世事的年少时光。噢，罗伊。迪克用手背擦掉眼泪和嘴角的脏污。我们为什么分手？

他下定决心了，手指却不听使唤，按不准屏幕上的键，总算拨通了那个熟悉的电话号码，那边传来一阵忙音。算了，要是不接就不接了吧，今天已经够难受了，这只不过就像是往死人身上再砍一刀，没什么所谓。

“喂？”电话接通了，罗伊微微失真的声音从那端传来，迪克没忍住，刚擦掉的眼泪又不争气的落了下来。“迪克？”

“罗伊。”他说，他喉咙干涩，说不出话来。

“迪克，你在哭吗？”罗伊听起来手足无措，像那个发现队友裸露的膝盖受了伤却慌得没有办法帮他处理的十三岁弓箭手男孩一样。“喂，迪克？说句话？”

“罗伊，”迪克控制着自己的呼吸节奏，没法好好说话，“我想见你。”

“当然，你别哭啊，”罗伊依旧没能冷静下来，“你怎么了？现在在哪儿？”

“我在星城，第五大道路口的那个酒吧。”迪克的呼吸由于心情起伏而杂乱无序，“我想见你，我真他妈想见你一面，罗伊。”

“我马上来，等我，我来找你。”罗伊说出这句话的同时冲出家门，“该死的，你别哭啊。”

迪克挂了电话，回到座位前，抓起酒瓶把身下的威士忌喝的见了底。十三岁那年，布鲁斯受了重伤在ICU里躺了三天。罗伊看见他的时候什么话都没说，他从来都不擅长安慰别人，但他没有拒绝迪克扑到他双臂之间，不吝啬的紧紧拥抱住黑发男孩儿，对迪克说“该死的，你别哭啊。”迪克拿起一张纸巾把它擦得一塌糊涂，他连这事儿都记得清清楚楚。

 

-

迪克打开门，他眼圈泛红，罗伊看着他，没说一句话。

“我没事，好吗。”迪克笑了笑，“别瞎担心了。”

“说实话。”

“那你也得和我说实话。”迪克看着他，他眼里布满血丝，昨晚上一定也没睡好，“沃利是不是告诉你了昨晚的事？”

“什么？”

“说实话，罗伊，”迪克重复道，“你为什么不告诉我？”

“你在说什么？”

“该死的，罗伊，你什么时候骗到过我，我一看你的眼睛你就把所有事情都说漏嘴了。”迪克看着他把视线移到别处，又移回来，“你为什么不告诉我？”

罗伊沉默了一会儿，说道：“记起来难道对你有好处吗？”

“就算我忘记掉这一次也总会有下一次，对我来说没有区别。”迪克痛苦的看着他，心纠结成一团，“告诉我罗伊，你怎么想的？“

“我有想过和你复合。”罗伊坦诚的说，“但那不现实，我们早就变了，你，我，沃利，唐娜，加斯，有谁还是最初的样子吗？我还爱你，当然，我爱你，甚至比以往任何时候都能感受到那种引力，拥你入怀，亲吻你，和你做爱，想要做到这些再简单不过了。但在那之后呢？你要回你的哥谭做你的夜翼，我也得继续干雇佣兵的活——我杀人，迪克。你要怎么样接受现在这个我？”

“你还爱我。”迪克说，“足够了。”

“我不是个适合复合的人选。”罗伊说。

“谁决定的？”

“事实决定的。”

“上帝……”迪克看着他，“真希望我知道该如何放弃你。”

“迪克，你在企图用一片离你亿万公里远的湖扑灭你那任何水都能熄灭的火。”

“那片湖曾经属于我，我的火因它而起也只为它而灭。”

“或许你应该去找找别的水源了。”罗伊建议。

“那你呢？”迪克看着他的眼睛，那片泛绿的湖水，曾经属于他的那片，“你去找了吗？”

“总有一天会的，但不是现在。”罗伊看着迪克，他泛红的眼圈还未消退下去，“我得等你找到了之后。”

迪克的手抚上了罗伊的脸，他没有刮胡子，硬硬的胡茬刮过他的手心。他看着罗伊的绿眼睛，松涛和鸟鸣再一次的在他耳边响起。罗伊说错了，他永远都是他最初的样子，就算他不是快手，他吸毒又戒，他替政府干脏活，他的眼睛还是属于那个十三岁的，碰到别人哭哭啼啼就会手足无措的弓箭手男孩。

迪克吻了他，那绿色依然如同十三岁那年一样美。罗伊纵容着迪克的行为，前男友值得得到一个这样的吻。他的手指插在迪克稍长的黑发中，他摸到迪克的耳朵发烫，动脉也快速跳动着。

“你知道吗，罗伊。”迪克终止了这个吻，试图做到毫无留恋，“当我发现我下意识的把目光放在那些红发姑娘身上，习惯性的查看加利福尼亚的鬼天气，看着哥谭的海却总忍不住的想到星城的海，看见鼓手将他想象成你在为我演奏，我发现我从未停止过爱你。这么久以来我一直以为你对我说出分手只是因为你当时刚戒了毒脑子还不清醒……”

“但我是认真的，迪克。”罗伊打断道，“虽然我记不清当初为什么我对你说了分手。”

“因为你是糟糕的那一个，没发现我如此糟糕的爱着你。”


End file.
